


Deep blue

by indecisivemess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, But it's really poetry this time, Depressive Episode, Even if it doesn't ryme, Mental Instability, Metaphors, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: Dont know what to tell you, man. I was just swimming in the ocean at the beach and decided to make this. I know, v creative.





	Deep blue

The rain, feels nice  
Dripping down your soul  
Drenching all your bones  
  
The blue around you is soothing  
When you get close to it.  
  
So you walk to the shore,   
And slowly, ever so slowly  
The waves pull you in.  
  
It's not scary, just calming  
A familiar sensation all around you.  
  
The ocean is tricky, however  
Promising you things it can never give you.  
You fall for it every time, and drift away.  
  
Before you know it, you're lost.  
The waters are frenzy   
The sky falls on you  
You struggle and fight,   
But cant attempt to stay afloat,  
Because you've always been under water, without realizing.  
  
It's not scary, just numb.  
A cold sensation all around you.  
  
The ocean is showing its true nature, and you can't escape.  
All the things it has promised you,   
Turn out to be true.  
But you're too far from the shore, so you just drift away.  
  
It's dark  
It's alright.  
You've never wanted to be away from the sea   
And only now realize it.  
  
So you let it embrace you,  
Tug you in  
And you go... go...  
  
Until you can never see the shore again.


End file.
